Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 27
( Następnego ranka grupa zakonu z bohaterami zgromadzili się w głównej sali ) Benio ''': Dobrze , Meriosie , wchłoń kryształ bym mógł przeniknąć do waszej świadomości ( Merios dotyk kryształu - ten przepełnia Meriosa energią ) '''Merios : Hu hu , teraz czuje że przepełnia mnie moc ! ( uderza w garnek obok ) Aaaa ! ( pada na ziemie i kuli się z bólu ... ) Benio ''': Wstawaj ! '''Merios : A słyszę cię w mojej głowie ! Benio ': Obaj mnie słyszycie , jestem teraz z wami w stałym kontakcie tak jak z grupą mojego zakonu . '''Warlus ': Kim są ci twoi ludzie ? 'Benio ': To stary zakon który służy mi od dekady , tu jest ich z 10 zaś w mojej tiwerdzy około 300 . 'Warlus ': To niewiele , mamy się tam udać tak ? 'Benio ': Moi ludzie was poprowadzą ! Nie martwcie się , w mojej kontroli leży też jeszcze z 3 wioski śmiertelników ... ( Wszyscy wyruszyli z ruin , mija kilka godzin - ci wciąż maszerują pod słonecznym niebem na wschód ) 'Warlus ': W jakim celu chcesz nas użyć ? 'Benio ': Merios posiada część mojej mocy więc ustanowiłem go kolejnym wybrańcem wybrańcem . '''Merios : A co się stało z wcześniejszymi ? Benio ''': Zgineli tragiczną i brutalną śmiercią ... ( Merios zatrzymuje się i cofa w przeciwnym kierunku ) Nie odchodź ! Ściemnia się , możesz zostać zeżartym przez bazyliszki . '''Merios : BŁAGAM ! Zostaw mnie w spokoju ! Czemu dałeś mi swoją moc ? Benio ': Nie chciałem tego zrobić , musiałem inaczej przegrałbym wojnę . '''Warlus ': Wojnę ? Walczysz z Absylami czy Korenczykami i Gardmelami ? 'Benio ': Nie interesują mnie konflikty śmiertelników , oprócz mnie istnieją inni wszechwładcy któż chętnie położą swe łapy na tym świecie . Oprócz mnie jest jeszcze kilku , sam unicestwiłem Duryma - potężnego ducha Ognia , Mianowice podstępem wrzuciłem go do wody po kilku letnich wojnach w których przywoływał na świat Ogniste smoki a swym śmiertelnym wyznawcą dawał zdolności panowania nad ogniem . Powinniście mi być wdzięczni gdyby nie ja ceny gazu przez tego kretyna szybko by wzrosły . Niestety straciłem więkrzość swych sił podczas wojny z kolejnym okropnym wszechwładcą - Cienioskrzydłym . Moim celem jest teraz jego zniszczenie ! '''Merios : Ale ... ale ... to w końcu dlaczego ja dostałem twoją moc ? I jak mam jej używać ?! I dlaczego księżyc jest w nocy a nie w dzień ?! Benio ': Cienioskrzydły podbił moich wyznawców ! Czekała mnie zguba , musiałem wyżucić moją moc by uniknąć wykrycia i ukryłem się daleko z tond . Akurat nie celowałem i przypadkiem zeszła nie ciebie . '''Warlus ': Rany , trzeba było celować ... to ostatni człowiek jakiego był wzioł na wybrańca ... 'Benio ': A mocy puki co używać nie możesz ... a co do księżyca to chyba dlatego że w dzień są chmury , sam nie wiem ... '''Merios : Pff , założę się że jesteś najgorszym z tej całej bandy wszechwładców , ja to mam szczęście ... ( Nagle na drodze pojawia się z błysku Energi oddział żywiolaków , ich dowódca wychodzi na przeciw Meriosa ... Czarni gwardziści się wycofują ) Arkański Lord ''': Proszę proszę , czarni gwardziści - kim jest ten człowiek od którego emenuje energia ? '''Merios : Ja ? ja ... em ja tu tylko sprzątam ... Arkański Lord ''': Co sprzątasz ? '''Merios : No tę ulicę ... Arkański Lord ''': TĘ ulicę ? '''Merios : No ... tak dorabiam po praniu ... Warlus ': Kim jesteś ? '''Arkański Lord ': Najpierw odpowiecie na moje pytania a może nie odpowiecie za wtargnięcie na teren kontrolowany przez Pradawnych . '''Merios : Wiesz miło było ale zdaje mi się że musisz już iść ... Arkański Lord ''': Ja ? '''Merios : No ... tak , do najbliższego zjazdu ... Arkański Lord ''': A to niby dlaczego !? '''Merios : Bo się spóźnisz ! Arkański Lord ''': GDZIE ? '''Merios : No właśnie na ten zjad ... Benio : Ah ! Arkańczyk ! Kolejny śmiertelnik na usługach Pradawnych ! Myślisz że twóji panowie uchronią cię przed zgubą z mojej ręki ? Merios : Hej ! Stul pysk ! Arkański Lord ''': Benio ! Słyszę cię ! Wiem że to ty , nigdy nie zapomnę głosu od tak kretyńskiego imienia jakim się nazywasz , Gniew Pradawnych Rozerwie cię na strzępy , jesteś niczym w śród prawdziwej siły . '''Benio : Zanim twoji pradawni byli tak potężni , ja już dawno rządziłem Wschodnimi szczytami ! Wracaj do swojich nędznych panów i prześlij im moją wiadomość ! Arkański Lord ''': Wpierw zabije tych patałachów ! Żywioły wyrżnąć ich ! '''Merios : Cholera ! ( Żywiolaki ścierają się z gwardzistami , Warlus ciska w jednego kulą ognia , Arkański Lord Wycofuje się , Jeden z Żywiołów rani Meriosa w ręke ) Arkański Lord ': Wyrżnąć tych nędzników ! ( Nagle Fala W ziemie uderza fala Czerwonej Energi z której wyłania się Żmij i rozrywa żywiolaki , Arkański Lord Przywołuje kilka następnych i napawa i rzuca zaklęcie żywego ognia , Żmij Gromadzi resztę energie wykorzystaną przez Arkańskeigo lorda i uderza błyskawicą w zgromadzenie - Arkański lord z grupką żywiolaków wycofuje się , Otaczają ich gwardziści ) '''Arkański Lord ': Rar ! Dosyć tego , nie czuj się bezpieczny wrócę po was ! ( Arkański lord tworzy błysk energi po czym znika z swoją grupą ) ( Żmij Znika ) '''Merios : Woaw ! Co to było ? ... halo ? Benio ! Beeenio !! ... ( rozgląda się za siebie ) A gdzie są wszyscy ? ( patrzy do okoła , w tle widzisz pustkę ) Co jest ?! Gdzie ja jestem ? Ciężki Zniekształcony Głos ''': A więc to ty , nowy wybraniec kolejnego z wszechwładców , w końcu przędze po ciebie i zobaczysz czym jest prawdziwa udręka tych któż chcą stawić mi opór ( czarna ręka z pustki wyłania się w stronę Meriosa , Meriosa stopniowo dopada coraz większy ból , nagle pustka za nim zaczyna się otwierać i potężny słup czerwonej Energi wypiera go stopniowo z pustki ) ( Merios się ocknoł , otaczaj go wszyscy ) '''Warlus : Merios ! Merios ! A ocieknąłeś się ! co się stało ? Benio ''': Jak to się stało ? Użyłeś mocy ! Przywołałeś jednego z moich pomiotów ! Musiałem go z powrotem przywrócić do świata astralnego . '''Merios : Nie wiem , zranił mnie jeden z nich i poczułem w sobie moc ... co się stało ?! Gdzie ja teraz byłem ? Benio ''': Byłeś w pustce , wyciągnąłem cię z niej , wygląda na to że energia żywiołu który cię zranił ożywił do działania w tobie moc , nie możesz jej więcej używać nadmiernie , inaczej znów zostaniesz wrzucony do pustki ... '''Merios : Ale dlaczego ?! Benio ''': Bezimienny , Pan pustki i zniszczenia powrócił na ten świat , Pradawni są tego świadomi i zawarli sojusz z cienioskrzydłym by móc walczyć z nim gdy dojdzie do swej postaci . Poszukuje on istot posiadających moc by mógł je wchłonąć , jeżeli zgromadzi wystarczająco wiele Energi - zaatakuje ten świat . '''Merios : Co ? Posiadam moc której nie mogę używać bo jakiś patałach któremu matce nie chciało wymyślać się imienia będzie próbował mnie zabić !? Benio ''': Możesz jednak tylko w niewielkiej ilości , jeżeli opanujesz moją moc i to co dzięki niej możesz zrobić to będziesz mógł jej nieco używać . '''Warlus : Coś mi się zdaje że ten koleś od pradawnych jakoś zbytnio cię nie lubi . Benio ''': Wypowiedziałem pradawnym wojnę tak jak reszta Wszechwładców ! Chcą oni naszej śmierci by zdobyć energie do pokonana Bezimiennego , niestety wtedy tylko go wzmocnią . Szybko ruszajcie dalej , moja siedziba jeszcze daleko . ( Bohaterowie i Gwardziści wyruszają dalej - w tle muzyka z władcy pierścieni ) '''KONIEC CZĘŚCI 27 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach